Mi vida en progreso
by Amari-butterfly-chan
Summary: Amu se va a estudiar a españa pasan 2 años y regresa con un chico ¿quien sera ese chico? ikuto tiene celos x primera vez dejen reviews plizz pazen y lean . Seguire con este fic ahora en adelante
1. Chapter 1

** CAPITULO 1 REGRESANDO **

hola soy hinamori amu tes blanca ojos ámbares cabello hasta la cintura tengo 14 años voy en 3ro ahora estoy

regresando a okinawa con mi familia mis amigos no vengo sola vengo con mi primo rolo es mayor que yo

rolo hinamori tes morena cabello negro y alborotado ojos cafeces tiene la misma edad que yo es muy sobre protector

les diré por que estoy regresando a mi querido japón .

**FLASH BACK:**

madre de amu:amu tenemos que decirte algo

amu:di me mama

los padres de amu estaban preocupados por la reacción que pondría amu.

padre de amu:iras a españa a estudiar amu-dijo con cara seria

amu:QUEEEEEE! -dijo amu alterada

mda:solo iras a estudiar dos años-dijo para luego calmarla

amu:y con quien me quedare en ese tiempo-dijo amu ya calmada

pda:con tu abuela y tus primos

amu:esta bien -dijo con su tono cool & spicy.

padres de amu:cool & spicy

amu:y cuando me voy

mda:pasado mañana

ran:amu-chan te ves deprimida

amu:si me voy a españa

ran,:QUEEEEEEEEEEE!

suu:les diras alos chicos

miki:dudo que amu se los digaa

amu:se los dire mañana

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE

amu:no no puedo!.decía gritando

dia:tu puede amu -chan

ran,miki,suu:ganbare

tadase:ohayo amu-chan

amu:ohayo tadase-kun

rima,nagihiko,kukai,yaya:ohayo amu-chan

amu:ohayo minna

nagihiko:que pasa amu-chan te ves desanimada

rima:te ves mas desanima que nunca-dijo rima preocupada

amu:es que me voy

kukai: a donde hinamori

yaya: amu-chi a donde te vas

amu: me voy a españa

_5..4..3..2...1_

todos:nanniiiiiiiiii!

nagihiko:cuando te vas

amu:mañana

_5...4...3...2...1_

kukai:por que tan rápido hinamori-decía alterado

tadase:bueno pues te deseamos lo mejor en españa amu-chan

rima:cierto no nos olvidaras verdad amu

yaya:estaremos justos por siempre amu-chi

amu:gracias chicos y no los olvidare lo juro

y en eso se tomaron una foto de recuerdo

FIN FLASH BACK

* * *

BUENO ESO ES TODO LO QUE SE ME OCURRIÓ BUENO PUES AUNQUE NO SOY BUENA EN ESTO y soynueva jeje

POR LO MENOS DIGANME COMO ME SALIO FEO O MALO

ESPERO QUE LES AYA GUSTADO DEJEN REVIEWS


	2. Chapter 2

capitulo 2 -una dulce y calida bienvenida

-_pensamientos-_

-dialogo-

**-El copiloto abla 1..2..3-**

Amu Pov

-Amu ya casi llegamos.-Dijo mi primo.

-Encerio.-dije yo.

-**Pasajeros porfavor de ponerce los cinturones vamos a aterrizar-dijo el copiloto**

en eso nos los pusimos

-Amu-dijo mi primo

-Dime-

-Esta bien que no les hayamos avisado a tus padres-dijo este.

-Si ademas les quiero dar la sorpresa-decia muy felíz.

-Se te ve muy feliz de volver ¿Verdad?-dijo el.

-Y como no estarlo despues de dos años de no estar aqui-dije yo.

Despues de cinco minutos el avion aterrizo, salimos fuimos por las maletas

y tardamos 13 minutos en conseguir un taxi le dimos la direccion al señor.

despues, llegamos bajamos las maletas y le pagamos.

-_Porfin eh llegado ami casa-_pensaba feliz.

-Amu vamos-

-Ssi va mos-decia nerviosa

-No te pongas nerviosa es tu familia de todas maneras-

-si lo se pero no la eh visto durante dos años-

-Tranquilizate vamos-dijo el tomandome de la mano

-Mmmmm... si vamos

En eso toque la puerta y me habrio nada mas qe mi madre

-Amu-chan hija- en eso me abraza

-Hola mama-dije y nos abrazamos duramos 2 minutos asi

-One-chan-dijo ami con estrellitas en los ojos

-Ami-en eso salto amis brazos

(**N/A**:si nos les habia dicho ami tiene 8 años jejeje se me pazo)

-Ami pesas-dije yo bajandola

-Que mala one-chan

En eso rolo tocio un poco nos habiamos olvidado de el

-_dios me olvide de el jejeje-_

-rolo hijo ven como haz crecidola ultima ves que te vi estabas jugando con amu alas econdidillas-

-si ya me acorde tia-

En eso papa baja me ve y llora a mares

-!Amuu-chan¡-bajo llorando a mares

-Papa-en eso se abrazan

-Nos hubieran dicho que venian para recogerlos-decia mi madre preocupada

-Eso mismo le dije yo-dijo rolo

-de todas maneras queria darles la sopresa-decia feliz

-Donde estan sus maletas-

-uy las dejamos afuera

-Que olvidadisa amu-dijo ami

-bueno eso no me quita-me dije

-voy a subirlas -decia mi padre-

-Ok le ayudo tio-

las subieron yo desenpaque rapido para darme la vuelta por el parque.

-Al rato vengo voy a salir a dar un paseo-

-Te acompaño-dijo mi primo

-ok vamos-dije yo

en eso caminamos y nos sentamos en una banca serca de una fuente y en eso

me acorde de ikuto

-_ikuto-_pensaba en eso se sonroja

-Que tienes amu-

-NNadddaaa-dije alterada

-Pensabas en un chico amu-dijo con una mirada picara

-eh!-dije alterada aveses pensaba que podia leerme la mente

-Algo-dije sonrojada

-Debe ser un chico que te gustaba de aqui-

-si -

-pero acuerdate amu de koichi-dijo el

-si ya se*_debi haber terminado con el*_pero...

-debiste haber terminado con el-dijo seriamente

-lo se pero no supe como, despues de todo sabia como iba a raccionar cuando le dije

que me iba a japon me hizo hacerle una promesa-dije sonriente

-¿Promesa? cual promesa-dijo

-De que si encontraba a alguien que me gustara aqui en japon

que se lo hiciera saber.

-Ahhh..-dijo aliviado

-oye-

-dime-dije

-no mejor te lo digo despues-

-amm ok-dije

-eso dos chicos son..

Amu vio a dos chicos tomados de la mano uno de cabellera larga azul

y ella cabello rubio rizado

uff me canse escribiendo si les gusto diganme si no tambien diganme

se les quedo alguna duda aganmelo saber plizz dejen reviews..

:D jeje gracias x leer mañana pongo el otro (_me duele mi espalda)_


	3. Chapter 3

capitulo 3

_**pensamientos**_

_-_dialogos-

amu pov

eran mas y menos que nagihiko y rima tomaditos de la mano

jeje los mire y decidi molestarlos jeje para darles la sorpresa

-Hola par de picarones-dije picaramente.

-Ehh-saltaron los dos de brinco.

-Vaya me voy por dos años y los encuentro muy acaramelados-dije picarente.

-¡Amu-chan!-dijeron los dos.

-Hola -dije sonriendo y luego los abraze a ambos.

-¡Amuu¡-me grito rima.

-Dime rima-dije.

-Cuando volviste por que no nos dijiste-dijo ella cambiando de tema

-Hoy-dije.

-Por que no nos avisaste amu chan-dijo nagihico .

-Ahh por que queria darles la sorpresa-dije.

-Y que sorpresa casi nos matas del susto-sijo nagihiko.

-Y como no si estaban muy juntitos-dije con mirada picara.

-Nn no e es lo que cress.. amu-dijo rima dijo tartamudeando y con un leve sonrojo.

-Si como no-dije murmure.

-Te oi-dijo rima.

-jajaja gomen-dije.

-ejem...dijo tocio mi primo

-Amu quien es el-dijo nagihiko

-*_Uyyy me olvide de el jeje se me paso **-dije pensando ovio no?_

-Asi se me olvidaba presentarlos el es mi primo rolo, rolo ellos son rima y nagihiko-

-Mucho gusto mashiro-san-dijo mi primo amablemente

-Mucho gusto-dijo rima

-Mucho gusto fujisaki-kun

-Mucho gusto-dijo nagihiko

-Bueno pues vamonos rolo dejemos a estos picarones solos -dije con una mirada picara

-Vamonos ya es tarde-dijo preocupado

-Bueno nos vemos luego-dije sonriendo

-Nos vemos luego amu-dijo rima

Despues de eso andube platicando un buen rato con rolo

pues ibamos a estar en la misma secundaria

el se iba a quedar un tiempo con su madre ya que sus padres

estaban separados por problemas .

Tres Dias Despues...

-Oso despierta-

-am dejame dormir otros 5 minutos mas

-En si no despiertas en 5 minutos te are algo Amu

Pasaron los 5 minutos y todavia estaba dormida claro yo

- Amu te lo adverti

Clashhhh.. un balde de agua fria

-Ahhhhhhh! rolo te voy a matarrr.-dije enojada

-Eso si me atrapas oso jajaja-dijo riendo a carcajada

-Como me dijiste-dije enojada

-Oso -

-¿por que oso?-dije yo

-por que duermes como un oso

-_Si las miradas mataran rolo*_

En eso persegui a rolo por toda la casa sin antes aberme secado,

en eso lo atrape y le di un par de sopes.

-Ayyy! duele amu ajjaaj-dijo todavia riendose

-jajajaja que horas son 7:45-0

-Demonios tengo 15 minutos para ponerme el uniforme

Mi uniforme era de una falda roja con cuadros negros y un chaleco

en eso me peine me deje mi cabello suelto con dos broches en forma de''x''

-Listo-dije feliz

-vamonos amu o si no voy a llegar tarde por tu culpa

-por que por mi culpa

-por que tardas siglos para despertarte-dijo burlandose

-Ni que fuera un oso-dije yo

-Pero pareces cuando duermes-

-jajaja si como no -dije con mi tono sacartico

-Vamonos ya pues-

-Me voy nos vemos-

-Adios hija-dijo mi madre

en eso salimos de la casa rolo venia molestandome cuando llegamos ala escuela fuimos los dos ala direccion

para que me diera mi horario yo ya sabia en que grupo quede era 2°B

a mi y a rolo nos habia tocado el mismo grupo me alegre mucho

-oye rolo estas nervioso-

-No y tu-

-Algo-

-Vamos amu no te pongas nerviosa ademas pronto

aremos amigos

-vale vale-deje sonriendo

-Pazen dijo la profezora-

En cuanto entre mire a nadie mas que aa...


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

-_mensaje de texto-_

-dialogo-

-_pensamientos-_

Pov amu

Mire nada mas y menos que a tadase-kun me puse contenta por que vi a otro de

mis mejores amigos me puse feliz de volverlo haber

-chicos ellos van a ser sus nuevos compañeros presentense-Nos dijo la profesora

-Hola yo soy rolo hinamori tengo 14 años y espero que nos llevemos bien-dijo con una calida sonrisa

Me tape los oidos por que ya se que lo que venia muchos gritos ademas

sentia un aura oscura de parte de los chicos jeje seria por mi primo.

-silencio -dijo la profesora

-Hola yo soy hinamori tengo 14 años y espero qe nos llevemos bien-dije con una sonrisa

los chicos gritaron alos cuatro vientos me tape los oidos para no quedarme sorda de tanto grito

los mire y se me quedaban viendo con corazones en los ojos pero las chicas me

miraban con llamas en los ojos.

-ahora se sentaran en.. rolo-kun tu te sentaras al lado de suzuki-kun y usted hinamori-san

al lado de hotori-kun levanten la mano alos que nombre-les dijo la profesoran en eso los dos le

vantaron la mano.

yo me sente rapido porque ya sabia con quien me tocaba en eso tadase me miro con una calida sonrisa en cuanto lo vi se la devolvi.

-Hola -me dijo susurrando

-Hola como estas-

-Bien y tu-me dijo susurando para que no nos oyera la profesora

-Bien-

-ujujuyyyy ay buen ambiente aqui-dijo alguien que hizo que tadase kun y yo nos sonrojaramos

Bueno las horas pasaron normales espere aque llegara receso miren ya son las diezz yy.

rinngg ringgg -el timbre del receso

Bueno quiero la tarea qe les deje para el miercoles-dijo el profe de geo

-haii-en coro

-uy que amables me dan miedo-dijo la profesora temblando de miedo

En eso iba a hablarle a tadase-kun pero los chicos me rodearon y no supe como salir

y creo qe tambien rodearon ami primo por que oigo por ahi !amu-chan ayudameee¡

y quise ayudarle pero no supe como por que tambien estaba en un gran circulo de chicos

no se como sali pero alguien me tomo de la mano y me saco

-ahhhh!-casi gritaba por que me venian jalando

-Estas bien hinamori-

-para la otra me avisas kukaii

-y como querias que te avisara con esos chicos ahi-decia kukai

-donde esta rolo-

-Quien ¿?-dijo kukai

-Mi primo-

-Que no es ese?-dijo kukai con una gota estilo anime

Asi es ese era mi primo quien trataba de correr por su vida muchas chicas

corriendo tras de el ajjaja no me lo imaginaba ya ahora tiene fans y yo tambbien

tipico de mi en eso recibi un mensaje de texto de koichi..

tilin tiling

-eh quien sera-saque el telefono de mi mochila

-ah-

-koichi...-dije alterada

-quien es koichi?-dijo kukai

-Mi novio-

-ahhh hinamori no sabia que tenias novio-con mirada picara

-jaja ok

abri el cel y lei

hola mi amor espero que estes bien como te conte hace un tiempo 

tengo una familia alla en osaka japon voy para alla tengo muchas ganas de verte

nos veremos luego te quiero

-oh oh..-dije

-que paso hinamori-dijo desconsertado

-va a volver -

-y¿?-

-pues no se me da mal presentimiento-

rinngg ringgg

-adios kukai

-nos vemos luego hinamori-grito alo lejos

En eso las clases pasaron normales sali corriendo hacia el parque

y me sente a descansar pasaron las horas se hizo de noche y

me pare iba dispuesta irme cuando escuche una voz detras de mi

-hola Amu-

-!ikuto¡-dije yo

**Bueno espero qe me perdonen esqe andube muy ocupada con mi clases**

**de verano jaja esqe amo tocar el piano y mis clases son algo estrictas **

**gomene pasado mañana pongo el otro espero qe me perdonen**

**agradecimientos a:**

**chibi100**

**LuNaR10**

**azulaamu**

**AnAkE . AmAi **

**gracias a ustedes por sus reviews Nos vemos luego**


	5. AVISO LEELO

No podre seguir el fic lo siento les dare algunas explicaciones

1 mi hermano tiene la compu y no me la da

2 como ya les dije toco piano y son extrictas duran 3 hrs las clases

3 empezaran las clases

1 dia de sep les juro que pongo el fic que sigue se los prometo

volvere con 3 capis se los juro perdonenme no me tritiqen oki besos

nos vemos estare en contacto por mi msn jaja no les mencione ando en el cyber

bueno adios


	6. Regreso a continuar el fic

Hola a todos

Quiero informarles que ya sali de mi pesadilla mi brazo esta un poco adormilado no se que rayos me pusieron pero

ya mañana pongo la conti que tanto esperaron. en la mañana desperte me dijo mi conciencia : ''lupitha debes terminar lo que empezaste''

y mi incosciente me dijo: ''huyy que flojera'' hasta que me decidi seguir con este fic que se pondra muy bueno. ver los hechizeros de weverly no es

bueno para mi mente imaginativa, bueno dare un pequeño adelanto de lo que pondre mañana :

_ikuto!-grite exasperada_

_porque no me dijiste que te ibas amu-dijo con una voz ¿triste?_

_de pronto senti algo suave en mis labios ikuto me estaba besando_

_porque lo hiciste?-luego solte una lagrima _

_corri lo mas que pude luego choque con alguien con quien menos queria ver_

_Estas bien?-_

bueno este es un pequeño adelanto lo deje con intriga bueno esperen el fic mañana lo hare largo para

recompersarlos con mis faltas saludos a todas las chicas Que me dieron animos de segui adelante con este

fic espero no haberlas preocupado mucho

Bueno bexos a todas las chicas que me apoyaron en seguir este fic

Gracias a:

**nekogirl amuto**

**Cyndy12**

**Miry-Chan**

**BeBu**

**chibi100**

bueno gracias por animarme y a los que me entendieron jeje bueno pues

cambio y afuera*salgo corriendo del set*


End file.
